Born Of Fire
by SL Baby99
Summary: Kisah kelam masa silam ' Xi Luhan Seorang Pemburu Penjahat, Dikala adiknya-Baekhyun diancam dikeluarkan dari Rumah sakit karena Ia tidak bisa membayar biaya tagihannya. Luhan terpaksa memburu Buronan yang sudah dua puluh tahun di incar dan di bandrol dengan Harga Paling tinggi, Yaitu C.I Sehun . ' OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Lime, MPREG, Lemon, REMAKE, Age Swicth.


**Born Of Fire**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **T+**_

 _HunHan_

' _**Xi Luhan Seorang Pemburu Penjahat, Dikala adiknya-Baekhyun diancam dikeluarkan dari Rumah sakit karena Ia tidak bisa membayar biaya tagihannya. Luhan terpaksa memburu Buronan yang sudah dua puluh tahun di incar dan di bandrol dengan Harga Paling tinggi, Yaitu C.I Sehun . '**_

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Lime, MPREG, Lemon, REMAKE, Age Swicth._

 _Cerita ini REMAKE dari Novel berjudul sama dengan Author Sherrilyn Kenyon. Jadi disini Daku Cuma Ngeubah Sedikit banyak Alur Tempat dan Tokohnya sajah. Dan Maaf bila tak sesuai dengan yang aslinya._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

Prolog

.

.

Happy Reading ^ᴥ^

" _Mereka akan membunuhku, Hyung. Aku butuh bantuanu! "_

Xi Luhan terus memutar ulang Pesan suara Baekhyun-Adiknya di Konter Dapur miliknya.

Dengan bodohnya Luhan mengira bahwa itu semua Lelucon Baekhyun saja. Dengan bakat Lelaki imut itu melebih-lebihkan sesuatu dan bersandiwara. Juga mengingat betapa seringnya Baekhyun menangis karena membayangkan kematiannya sudah tiba didepanmata. Bagaimana mungkin Luhankalau tangisan meminta bantuan kali ini sungguhan?

Rasanya Luhan ingin menjerit, mengumpat, mengobrak-abrik Rumahnya. Pokoknya melakukan apapun selain menunggu Para _Dekolektor_ kembali dan menghabisi nyawa adiknya.

 _Sialan, Baek. Setidaknya pergilah kepada Lintah Darat yang bisa ku habisi kalau mereka menyakitimu._

Tapi tidak. Baekhyun harus berurusan dengan pemberi pinjaman yang " Sah " dan didukung oleh pemerintah yang bisa mengambil langkah apapun yang dibutuhkan untuk menagih hutang. Bahkan membunuh Si Peminjam untuk memberi contoh kepada yang lain.

Luhan mengeram Frustasi. Berapakali lagi Baekhyun harus meminjam uang dari para Bajingan untuk berinvestasi dalam Proyek-proyek Bodoh atau menghambur-hamburkannya untukberjudi? Dan berapakali lagi Baekhyun harus mencarinya saat tanggal Pelunasan tiba? Seolah-olah Luhan bisa menjetikan jari dan Langsung mendapatkan uangnya.

Tapi, Luhan sudah mengasuh Adiknya itu dari sejak kecil Sehingga Luhan harus memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Apapun yang diminta Baekhyun akan Luhan berikan.

 _Tanpa bertanya._

Luhan menunduk dan memegangi kepalanya. Belum pernah sekalipun Baekhyun terluka. Dan Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena Ia tidak bisa lebih cepat kali ini. Luhan sudah bertindak secepat mungkin, Tapi itu belum cukup.

 _Rasanya tidak ada yang cukup._

Luhan menghela nafas Muak. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak lebih cepat mencari Luhan? Mungkin dengan begitu Luhan bisa menjual sesuatu untuk melunasi Hutang baru adiknya.

Luhan tertawa sinis sambil memandang Prabotan usang dari tempat pembuangan sampah dan Kondorium sederhana satu miliknya yang kumuh.

Menjual apa? Berkat Saudara-saudaranya, Luhan tidak memilik barang berharga apapun. Pesawat tempurnya pun sudah cukup berkarat dan bobrok toidak akan menghasilkan cukup uang jika dilelang untuk melunasi separuh hutang Baekhyun.

" Aku bersumpah, Baek! Ausatu hari nanti aku akan membunuhmu. "

Andai saja Ayah mereka bukan seorang Pemimpi. Mungkin beliau bisa meninggalkan sesuatu selain tumpukan hutang yang belum bisa Luhan lunasi setelah limabelas tahun berselang.

Andai saja Baekhyun tidak mewarisi idealisme Ayah mereka yang tidak berguna. _Andai saja..._

Alat komunikasinya berbunyi. Luhan memandangnya, Rasanya tenggorokannya tersendat hingga Ia kesulitan untuk bernafas. Itu Pasti Dokter,

Sudah hampir semalaman Luhan menunggu telephone ini dan sekarang ia terlalu takut untuk menjawabnya.

 _Jangan sampai Baekhyun mati._

Seharusnya Luhan tidak meninggalkan Rumah Sakit, Tapi setelah menunggu sendirian selama tiga jam. Luhan tidak tahan lagi.

Ada terlalu banyak kenangan tentang hari-hari terakhir ibunya yang menyiksanya.

Memejamkan matanya, Luhan berusaha menghapus ingatannya tentang kasak-kusuk para petugas medis yang berkecil hati. Bau Antiseptik, Cibiran orang-orang yang memandang rendah keluarganya karena tidak punya cukup uang untuk membiayai perawatan.

Yang paling menggangu adalah ingatannya tentang Dokter yang menyelimuti tubuh tak bernyawa Ibunya. Nada sang Dokter yang tanpa Emosi masih terngiang di telinga Luhan.

" Sayang sekali, Kalian tidak membawanya lebih cepat lagi! Mungkin kami bisa menyelamatkanya jika mendapat lebih banyak waktu. " _Dan lebih banyak uang_.

Ayah Luhan tidak mampu membayar biaya menginap di rumah sakit yang berkepanjangan atau bahkan obat-obatan yang di butuhkan oleh ibunya. Kemiskinan melumpuhkan ibunya, lalu membunuhnya. Sudah ada terlalu banyak anggota keluarga Luhan yang mati dan Luhan tidak bisa kehilangan Baekhyun juga.

 _Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan uangnya. Kumohon Tuhan, Izinkan Bakhyun hidup._

Dengan tangan gemetar, Luhan menjawab panggilan itu. Layar menunjukan Dokter menatapnya dengan mata gelap dan tak bersimpati. Perut Luhan terasa mulas karena takut dan, Selaa sesaat Luhan mengira ia akan muntah selagi menanti kabar yang tidak ingin ia dengar.

" _Seax_ Xi, " Kata sang Dokter. Memanggil Luhan dengan gelar Profesionalnya.

" Adikmu sudah selesai dioperasi dan berada dalam tahap pemulihan. Dia akan baik-baik saja... pada waktunya. Tapi Vaoucher yang ia gunakan untuk Rumah sakit ditolak. Alu Khawatir tanpa perawatan medis yang layak, Adikmu tidak akan bertahan sampai beberapa jam. "

Luhan memejamkan mata, Kelegaan meliputnya. Baekhyun akan bertahan.

" Tuan Xi? Apa kau mendengarku? " Tanya sang Dokter tidak menggunakan sebutan Profesinya yang memberitahu Luhan bahwa Menurut Dokter itu Luhan tidak pantas menyandang gelar Seax.

Bagaimanapun Seorang Seax yang handal tidak mungkin hidup dalam kemiskinan.

Andai saja Dokter Bajingan itu tahu yang sebenarnya. Yang membuat Luhan miskin bukanlah kemampuannya yang kurang, Melainkan Hutang keluarganya dan beberapa orang seperti Luhan, Ia tidak akan mnelantarkan keluarganya.

" Kami harus mengeluarkannya. Kecuali kam mendapat Voucher yang valid. "

Perut Luhan bertambah mulas dan ia mengepalkan tangannya. Luhan sudah sangat lelah hidup miskin, Sangat lelah menghadapi orang-orang yang memandang rendah dirinya dan meminta uang seolah yang Luhan lakukan hanyalah mengambilnya dari Laci terdekat.

Orang-orang yang tidak pernah tahu betapa berhharganya setiap Won baginyanya. Setiap tetes keringat mempunyai harga yanag tinggi...

Luhan membuka mata dan meredam amarah serta kebenciannya.

" Aku mendengarmu, Dokter. Aku akan menyiapkan uang tunai untuk itu. Jika kau memberiku waktu tiga hari. "

Ekspresi sang dokter berubah menjadi ragu. Luhan sering melihat ekspresi seperti itu dalam hidupnya dan Luhan sangat membenci itu.

Luhan menambahkan dengan dingin.

" Aku akan memberikan surat kapalku sebagai jaminan. "

San dokter mengangguk, " Baiklah, Kami akan merawatnya selama rentan waktu tersebut. " Lalu sambungpun terputus.

Luhan sangat ingin mengacungkan jari tengahnya untuk sang Dokter karena sikap merendahkan itu. Luhan memandang layar yang kossong. " Kau berutung karena aku lelaki yang _Manly_. "

Selama sesaat, Luhan ingin meminta uang kepada salah satu Adiknya, Jongin atau Kyungsoo. Tapi Luhan tahu mereka sama-sama kekurangan.

Karena kebutuhan Kyungsoo akan perawatan medis dan obat-obatan. Lelaki bermata Bulat itu selalu berhutang dan meminta uang kepada Luhan dn Jongin.

Jongin? Seperti Luhan, Pasti punya banyak Uang jika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bisa belajar untuk mengelola keuangan mereka. Dan kalau Jongin tidak membantu Luhan melunasi sisa-sia hutang Ayah mereka.

Luhan menghela nafas. Kalaupun Ia meminta, Adik-adiknya pasti harus mencari Pinjaman. Dan jenis orang yang akan mereka temui bahkan lebih buruk lagi dari orang-orang yang mengincar Baekhyun.

 _Keluarga_.

Hanya itulah yang Luhan miliki saat Ia tumbuh besar sebagai anak yatim piatu dijalanan. Hanya itulah yang bisa diandalkan oleh semua orang. Setelah kematian orangtua mereka, Luhan beserta adik-adiknya harus bekerjasama demi bertahan hidup.

Mereka saling menjaga, Sekarang Baekhyun membutuhkannya dan tidak ada satu halpun atau seorangpun yang dapat mencegahnya menyelamatkan nyawa Adiknya itu.

Apapun yang terjadi, Luhan tidak boleh memberitahu Jongin tentang apa yang terjadi. Ceroboh dan sangat Pemarah, Jongin pasti mendatangi orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab dan Luhan tidak sanggup membayangkan Adiknya yang satu ini terbaring seperti Baekhyun di Rumah Sakit.

Atau lebih parah lagi, Ditangkap karena itu. Luhan adalah anak Sulung dan mengurus masalah ini adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Dengan tekad bulat. Luhan menarik Pistol Bleasternya di seberang Konter, Mencengkramnya sampai Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Mungkin Luhn tidak memiliki perkerjaan terbaik didunia ini, Tapi pekerjaannya membuatnya bisa makan.

Perut Luhan yang keroncongan membantah. _Aku tidak mau mendengar darimu juga_. Sepertinya Semua hal ingin membuat Luhan kesal hari ini?

Mengambil senjatanya, Luhan berdiri dan pergi ke tempat tidurnya dipojok, Dimana Ia bisa menganti pakaian yang Ia miliki dengan pakaian kerja. Luhan memakai Baju Tempur Hitam ketat miliknya, Bajanya berderak sewaktu Luhan mengencangkan bagian depan dan kerahnya. Baju tempur Miliknya sudah usang dan kuno, Tapi harga _Armstitch_ terlalu mahal.

Suatu hari kelak bagaimanapun, Luhan pati mrmiliki uang untuk membeli Baju Tempur baru.

 _Suatu hari kelak..._

 _Ya, Kau sudah mengatakannya bertahun-tahun lalu..._

Luhan menghiraukan suara hati yang sangat ia yakini ada hanya untuk membuatnya jengkel. Luhan memandangi bayangannya dicermin yang sudah retak dan pecah. Mata Kecoklatannya tampak suram dan dikelilingi oleh lingkaran gelap karena malam yang Luhan habiskan untk mencemaskan Adiknya, Baekhyun.

Luhan menyentuh wajahnya, Melihat banyak kemiripan dengan ibunya diluar tapi kemiripan itu tidak ada di dalam. Yang Luhan inginkan adalah menjadi Orang baik, Lembut dan penyayang seperti Ibunya.

Tidak Luhan tidak seperti itu.

Tidak seperti Ibunya. Luhan tidak percaya kepada kebaikan orang lain. Tumbuh besar sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kesejahteraan ketiga adiknya telah mengajarkan Luhan sejak dini tentang perlunya bersikap tangguh.

Hidup memang kejam dan orang-orang sangat bengis dan getir. Mereka hanya saling memanfaatkan serta saling mengkhianati. Itulah satu-satunya Prinsip yang Luhan yakini.

 _Trisa_. Begitulah Jongin menyebutnya. Luhan seperti binatang kecil berduri yang menembakan duri-duri beracun kepada musuh-musuhnya. Lebih baik menyerang terlebih dahulu daripada menjadi korban.

Selain itu, Luhan tidak mau membuat alasan. Lelaki Cantik itu selalu melakukan apa yang harus Ia lakukan, Menjaga keutuhan dan keselamatan keluarganya. Dan tak ada seorangpun-sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa merenggut apa yang sudah Luhan pertahankan dengan sekuat tenaga.

Dengan jiwa yang dipenuhi keyakinannya, Luhan mengeluarkan Pistol Blaster kecil cadangannya dari kotak dan memeriksa level tenaganya Sebelum memakainya di sepatu Bot kanannya. Kemudian Lelaki bermata Rusa itu Memasang Pistol Blaster yang lain dipaha kanannya dan menyelipkan belati-belatinya ke sarung yang sudah disesuaikan dan tersembunyi di seluruh pakaiannya.

Waktunya bekerja.

Luhan berjalan ke dapur yang jaraknya kurang dari semeter dimana Laptop tua Ayahnya berada di konter Dapurnya.

Hanya ada dua cara resmi yang tersedia bagi seseorang tak berpendidikan untuk mendapatkan uang yang Ia butuhkan-Prostitusi dan memburu buronan. Luhan tidak mau menjual tubuhnya, Dan setidaknya sebagai Pemburu Lepas, Luhan bisa menepati janjinya sebagai _Seax_ sambil membersihkan Kota dari sampah. Sampah yang sama dengan memperdayai orang-orang seperti Baekhyun.

Orang-orang yang berusaha memperdayainya.

Dengan pemikiran tersebut, Luhan menghidupkan Komputernya dan mengetikan Kode pemburunya. Daftar nama Buronan diperbaharui. Sudah tidak sabar untuk berburu, Mata Rusanya melihat nama-nama penjahat paling biadab yang pernah ada-Pemerkosa, Pedofil, Teroris dan kombinasi dari ke empatnya.

Luhan melihatnya dengan cepat, Mencari target dengan imbalan yang bisa melunasi sebagian besar Hutangnya.

Dan-

Darah Luhan mulai mengalir deras dengan semangat karena seorang target sangat terkenal yang baru saja dicantumkan kembali kedalam Daftar.

" Kematian C.I Sehun diinginkan oleh Presiden Hyundai karena Penculikan, Pemerkosaan dan mungkin Pembunuhan terhadap Anaknya, Park Seungyeol. Di inginkan hidup-hidup! "

Dengan imbalan tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari Hyundai yang sudah mencengangkan, " Oleh Pemerintah China karena Pencurian, Pembunuhan, Pengkhianatan dan Buronan yang lari dari penjara. " Nilai yang ditawarkan Oleh China sudah cukup untuk melunasi hutang-hutang Baekhyun, Tagihan Rumah Sakit, Menebus Kapal Luhan dan masih tersisa sedikit untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Luhan selama beberapa saat.

Itupun kalau adik-adiknya itu bisa menjaga kelakuannnya.

Belum lagi, Luhan tidak perlu melumpuhkan C.I Sehun untuk Pemerintah China. Luhan bergidik saat membaca ulang kontrak kematian itu. Dan meskipun Luhan tidak keberatan membunuh Penjahat untuk meminta imbalan, Presiden Park ingin Sehun diantar hidup-hidup.

Wah` Apa yang telah dilakukan Sehun Kepada Park Seungyeol hingga Ia menuai kebencian sebesar itu?

" Kau _memang_ Bajinagn yang licik...! "

Baik mati ataupun Hidup-hidup tidaklah mudah-Karena itulah imbalannya sangat tinggi.

Luhan mengigit Bibirnya kecilnya bimbang. Nama Sehun bukan hanya terkenal dan bukan hanya ditakuti. Lelaki itu memiliki reputasi sebagai peretas Komputer dan Pencuri arsip terbaik di Dunia. Dan ketika menginjak pertengahan Remaja Ia sudah penah dipenjara Oleh Pemerintah China.

 _Dua kali_.

Rumor mengenai kekejaman Sehun beredar dalam kelompok kecil Pemburu Dimana Luhan tergabung. Setahu Luhan, Tidak ada Pemburu Lepas yang mencoba Mennagkap Pria itu, Dan itu saja sudah megaskan Reputasinya yang berbahaya.

Pemburu yang diutus untuk menagkap Sehun hampir tidak pernah kembali.

Segelintir Pemburu beruntung yang bisa hidup setelah bertemu dengan Sehun tidak ada yang kembali dalam keadaan utuh.

Tapi itu bukan maslah. Luhan menepis kebimbangan dan keraaguannya. Lelaki cantik itu belum pernah gagal dalam melaksanakan suatu misi sebelumya. Nyawa Baekhyun bergantung pada keberhasilan Luhan dan Luhan sangat yakin Ia tidak akan gagal kali ini.

Memasukan namanya kelayar dan menempelkan sidik jari Telunjuknya, Luhan menerima kontrak itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Kisah Kelam masa silam : Is**_ _ **Done****_

* * *

 _ **a/n : Prolog yang sangat bayak kata! Fuih~**_

 _ **Okey, Sekarang ayo lestarikan FF Hunhan Yaoi Only lagi! *.* Aku sangat Excited Pada Novel ini karena ceritanya sangat keren! Jjang. Dan Sehun lah Tokoh yang akan paling banyak tersakiti disini.**_

 _ **Pertama-tama Ini Adalah Novel Milik Sherrilyn Kenyon dan Daku Remake jadi FF HUNHAN YAOI. So kalo rada Akward(?) mohon maafkanlah :D**_

 _ **Kedua Ini bakalan sangat panjang, Ada Duapuluh Tiga Chapter ditambah Prolog dan Epilog. Em Puaskan?**_

 _ **And then disini Ada NC-an HunHan, Gak Cuma sekali tapi, Tripple? O . O**_

 _ **Selanjutnya bakalan diberitahu seirang bertambahnya Chapter okey?**_

 _ **Terakhir, Kalo ada yang berminat FF sama FF ini tinggalkan jejak Please... Dan Kalo ada yang gak suka atau apa Tulis aja di kotak Review dan Mohon gak pake bahasa kasar ne...!**_

 _ **Banyak Omong! Nah bacanya udahkan? Review Please... *Maksa nih! ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Ps : Kalo pengen baca Sinopsisnya baca di Fbku yang ini**_

* * *

 _ **Sinopsis at : . ?fbid=1507859469532012 &set=pb.100009239208706.-2207520000.1445935420.&type=3&theater**_


End file.
